


【Obikin】Fake

by kizuna030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin cannot accept lies and deal with death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Set after Obi-Wan fakes his own death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 有時候他們只需要一個擁抱。Sometimes they just need a hug.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	【Obikin】Fake

**Author's Note:**

> 突發，慶祝TCW S7要回歸了！！！
> 
> To celebrate the return of TCW S7！！！

Obi-Wan Kenobi沒有想到他的假死會對Anakin Skywalker造成如此大的影響，當初他接受絕地議會的任務時，他當然是有想過他的前學徒的反應，只是他沒料到這個計劃會導致他和Anakin的關係蒙上一層隔閡。他能在那雙湛藍中清𥇦看到當中的不信任以及受傷，Obi-Wan知道他必須和Anakin好好談談，即使他知道這有可能會令他們的關係變得更僵，但他必須要嘗試，不是嗎？

當他們兩個都完成任務後，絕地大師終於有機會可以逮住他的前學徒，按捺觀察到對方不太願意的神情而引起的難受，帶著Anakin走到自己飛船內的卧室中。

Anakin雙手抱胸，站在門扉邊看著已經走到窗邊的Obi-Wan，後者看到他不願靠近，板著臉似是想要盡快離開這裡的樣子，不由得在心底中嘆了一口氣。他走回到Anakin的身邊，稍微仰頭看著早就比自己高出半個頭的男生，誠懇地向他道歉：「我真的很抱歉，Anakin。我不應該瞞騙你的，只是這個是議會的......」

還沒說完，男生就冷漠地打斷他的話：「果然議會的任務比我更重要，我知道了。Master Kenobi，沒有甚麼的話我先回去我的卧室休息了。」Anakin一個眼神也不願留給Obi-Wan，轉身就要離開後者的視線。

Obi-Wan大概也有想到會是這樣的結果，身體比腦袋更快一步地拉著對方的手臂挽留他，只換得男生毫不留情的甩開他的手。「你想怎麼樣！Obi-Wan！你已經得到了你想要的結果了，任務順利，這不就是你要的嗎？你永遠都沒有考慮到我！永不！你沒有想過你的生死對我有多重要！」Anakin幾乎是對他咆哮，男生憤怒地向他一步一步靠去，Obi-Wan只得一步一步後退，直到他的背貼上冰冷的窗戶，直至男生的臉接近要貼上他的。

他沒有看見過男生如此氣憤的一面，在這個距離下，他能清楚看到男生的額角因為怒火而顯然出來的青絲，對方那打在自己身上的鼻腔中滾燙的氣息，似是要把他的皮膚燙傷。他更能看得清楚那雙本應清澈的湛藍此刻的絕望、破碎，以及黑暗，不，他的前學徒的眼裡不應該存有這些負面情緒的。那些眼睛曾經是充滿快樂和好奇，是從甚麼時候變成這樣的呢？

絕地大師的手撫上對方的臉頰，這次男生沒有再嘗試擺脫他的碰觸。「我真的很抱歉，Anakin。我沒有想到你對我的生死看得那麼重要是我不好，對不起，是我不好。」Obi-Wan安撫地用姆指輕撫男生因戰爭而略顯滄桑的臉，灰藍凝視著湛藍，希望眼前的人能讀懂自己的心意。他甚至稍稍用師徒鈕帶向對方傳過安撫的情緒，希望能讓眼前的小獸冷靜下來。

所幸的是Anakin還能透過這些觸碰安靜下來，男生把手輕搭在Obi-Wan撫在自己臉上的手背，用有力而不會導致對方疼痛的力度握著比自己略小的手。另一隻手則摟過男人的腰肢，讓他靠在懷中，同時彎下腰讓額角扺在Obi-Wan的肩上，輕聲地嘆了一口氣。

「我不知道自己是否可以原諒你，但是......如果你再敢拿自己的性命開玩笑，甚至還瞞著我的話，不管到天涯海角還是原力盡頭，我都會把你找出來的。」忽視男生語氣中的黑暗和顫抖，壓下想要教訓對方這種想法是不對的衝動。Obi-Wan決定把這些都先放置在旁，先安撫緊抱著他的男生。

不帶猶豫地把空閒的手放在男生的腦袋後，有一下沒一下地掃著他的髪絲。「我知道了，我不會再隱瞞你的，我年輕的學徒。」輕柔的聲音在窄小的空間中回盪，Anakin對於Obi-Wan對他的稱呼不是十分滿意，站直了身軀盯著對方：「我不再是你的學徒了，Obi-Wan。」試圖用身高提醒對方自己早就不是當年的小孩了，而雙手一直沒有離開對方。

Obi-Wan勾起一邊嘴角哼聲道：「在我的眼中你永遠是我的學徒。」Anakin挑起一邊眉頭說道：「那你永遠都是我的老師傅了。」話畢終於展露出在Obi-Wan假死後第一個笑容，然後雙手把他的老師傅擁入懷中，比剛才的力度更甚，Obi-Wan雖否認在這個懷中感覺到了對方的佔有欲，卻不置可否地接受他們都需要這個擁抱的事實。畢竟有甚麼比自己重視的人抱著更重要的事呢？


End file.
